Talk About Chances
by FoxmistXFeatherdark
Summary: Nobody dies in the battle of the five armies. Tauriel goes with Legolas to the council of Elrond. Instead of Gloin's son Gimli participating, Kili brings his daughter, fair skinned, emerald eyed and red haired, to be part of the fellowship. What happens when Legolas meets the dwarf's daughter? Because the mother of the girl is Tauriel. KILLIEL MOVIEVERSE. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**TALK ABOUT CHANCES**

Summary: Nobody dies in the battle of the five armies. Tauriel goes with Legolas to the council of Elrond. Instead of Gloin's son Gimli participating, Kili brings his daughter, fair skinned, emerald eyed and red haired, to be part of the fellowship. What happens when Legolas meets the dwarf's daughter? Because the mother of the girl is Tauriel.

PROLOGUE

**(Flashback- Tauriel)** _I watch the young dwarf, who was still struggling into wakefulness, and breathed with relief. _

_"He's going to be fine. just leave him to rest," I say, much to the delight of everyone around. I am just about to turn around, when I hear a voice from behind me._

_"Tauriel? It can't be you." I face Kili and kneel down beside him. _

_"She is far away. She walks in another world, in starlight." I open my mouth and will words to come, but they don't. Because the next thing the dwarf says is-_

_"Do you think she could have loved me?" This time I open my mouth and know exactly what to say. So I whisper to him, so softly that only another elf could hear, much to the horror of Legolas, who was standing only a few metres away._

_"Oh, Kili. Always."_

**(Flashback- Kili) **_I sit next to my uncle in Erebor, and watch the goings on. I'm only just thinking that there is nothing fun going on, when Fili calls out from the lookout._

_"Two elves are coming this way. From Mirkwood, if I remember correctly, which I do. The blonde prince and the red-haired woman. And the she-elf is carrying something..." I gasp. Tauriel? Could it really be her? And the blonde prince, Legolas, who stood and watched so jealously when Tauriel spoke to me in the halls of Mirkwood? Sure enough, Tauriel and Legolas enter into the well lit halls. Tauriel looks around and sees me, eyes bright, and walks over._

_"Tauriel..." I say, when she reaches me. She passes me what was in her arms, a sleeping young girl, maybe five or six years old, and sighs._

_"I can't look after her. Thranduil will exile me if I do." _

_"Why?" I ask._

_"Because he knows who the father is." Before I can ask, she answers my question. Damn, she knows me too well._

_"Kili, this girl is your daughter." And that was when my world changed._

_I was a father. The father of an elf._


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here is another chapter for you, and thanks to all for following/favouriting/reviewing!**

**Disclamer-I do not own The Hobbit nor Lord Of The Rings (as much as I wish I did), it and the characters (apart from Lessien) belong to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson.**

**P.S- Lessien is an Elvish name meaning 'dwarf'**

**CHAPTER ONE- TALK ABOUT CHANCES**

(Lessien POV) I sit and wait in one of Elrond's rooms with my father. If I said that I didn't want to come, to be honest, I would be lying. I want to meet elves, as I have been told that I am half-elven myself. My father sits in one of the chairs next to me, softly humming a song that I vaguely remember as 'Misty Mountains Cold', A song often sung by Thorin. A gust of air interrupts my thoughts as the door opens and two more elves stand there, one was a prince with blond hair and blue eyes, the other making me feel as if I was looking into a mirror. Father stood up in shock, he obvously knows these elves from somewhere.

The blond glares at Father and starts to speak, quite informally for an elf, yet keeping his voice clear and guarded. "Kili. I suppose, it has been a while since we last met, has it not?"

Father clears his throat. "Legolas. I haven't seen you since you so unfairly kept us in the halls of Mirkwood. But," he adds, with a sidelong glance at my look-alike, "I don't regret anything. Good to see you again Tauriel."

Tauriel. Where have I heard that before? Before I can say Erebor, Tauriel has her arms wrapped around my shoulders. "Lessien. How much you have grown!"

I tilt my head in shock. "How do you know my name? And why do you look the exact same as me?" Tauriel looks back over at my father.

"I take it you have not told her then?"

"Uncle forbids it. He wasn't happy keeping a half-elf in Erebor to begin with, if you don't remember. If you wish, you may tell her," my father replies. Tauriel sighs and takes a deep breath.

"Lessien, daughter of Kili, the nephew of Thorin. You have never met your mother, have you not?" Wow, these elves like the sentence _have you not._ Tauriel looks expectantly over at me when I realize that I haven't answered her question.

"No, I haven't." Tauriel shakes her head.

"You have now. Lessien, I am your mother."

**I know, it was short, but in these first few chapters I am working on the tension between Kili, Tauriel, Legolas and Lessien.**

**P.S- I hate cliffhangers, so for the most part I will try to sum up the chapter unless the plot calls for a cliffie :D**

**P.P.S-I'm really bored, so I might work on or even upload another chapter as well... mwahahaha**


	3. Chapter 2

**What did I tell ya. I would upload another chapter today :D**

**CHAPTER TWO- TALK ABOUT CHANCES**

**(Legolas POV)** My immediate thoughts. I wish I could describe my shock at Tauriel's half dwarven child. None of the words going through my head even register. Shock. Horror. Surprise. Disgust. Jealousy. Wait, what? Jealousy? _Am _I jealous? I don't know, but I obiously have some expression on my face, because Tauriel turns to me.

"_Mellon, _stop just standing there looking dumbfounded. You do remember when we gave Lessien to Kili in Erebor all those years ago, don't you?" I can honestly say that I don't, but Tauriel starts giving a brief account of that day she had to part with her daughter. I turn to listen, but Elrond walks in, noting with surprise the ease at which Tauriel speaks with the dwarves. A few steps behind Elrond are some small creatures, barefoot and carrying the look of having been on the road for quite a few days, closely followed by the grey wizard. _Hobbits,_ he calls them.

* * *

**(Near End Of Council)**

* * *

I'm still stunned at what Elrond and Gandalf had to say. Frodo the Hobbit carries the One Ring, and some of us are required to take part in a 'Fellowship Of The Ring' to throw it into Mt Doom. Two men; Aragorn and Boromir, A dwarf; Lessien (much to Tauriel and Kili's horror), and two elves; me and Tauriel.

We set off soon after sun down. How I wish I could get away from mother-daughter reunions and man-man talk. I find myself walking alongside the Hobbits, listening to their tales of their cosy, uneventful life in the Shire. Always celebrating something. And that's when I decide that I must put aside rivalries between elves and dwarves, and the fact that I have never seen a hobbit before in my life, (save bilbo, but I never really saw him), so that this quest can be completed. I've got my bow and arrows, I've got my wits, I've got my hunting partner. Life could be better, but for everyone else's sake, I don't really care.

**Just another (ultra) short chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
